


Legend My Ass

by android_22



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Fighting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Saiyans, Slow Burn, Snarky Reader, Super Saiyan, legendary super saiyan, reader is a badass, reader is very cocky, saiyan female, saiyan reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_22/pseuds/android_22
Summary: Being a Time Patroller? Easy. Being one of the three strongest people in Conton City? Little stressful, but overall rather easy. Catching the eyes of a powerful being, able to make the people above you tremble out of fear? You're gonna need a couple more vacation days.





	Legend My Ass

"Good job! You made quick work of that one." Trunks praised you once you had returned to the Time Nest. 

"Thanks." You replied nonchalantly. _All in a day's work..._

"You've been working rather hard, you should take a day off. You haven't had one in a while." He suggested as he took the scroll from your hand. 

You frowned for a moment as you tried to think of the last time you took a day off. You had recently begun your real work as a Time Patroller, and it was after you took care of Frieza for the first time. That was about...NINE MONTHS AGO?!?! Your eyes stretched wide in surprise. You'd been working none stop, fixing problem after problem.

"You're right!" You slowly began to walk toward the door but saw the Supreme Kai of Time step in.

"Y/N! Good to see you're back!" The goddess greeted you with a smile on her face. "So-"

"Sorry. Gotta go. I need a break!" 

Throwing caution to the wind, you flew right out of the Time Nest and into the rest of Conton City. 

Sure, she'd chew you out later, but you couldn't just work some more after realizing just how much time you spent working. You hadn't even noticed. Thinking about it now made you shiver. _Never again. I'm keeping track of my working days from now on._

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't notice that you were flying straight at someone until you bumped into them. From just bumping them, you wondered if they had even felt it. They felt so big.

"My apologies, I wasn't..." Your eyes met a naked torso, which they quickly followed up.

You suddenly found yourself looking up into the eyes of a very familiar saiyan. And it definitely wasn't one you were hoping to see today.

"Broly?" 

"You've been near Kakarot!" A smile slowly spread across his face. A very sadistic one. "Tell me where he is, and I'll let you live." 

You had fought another version of him in history, but that didn't change the fact that he was still a very intimidating guy. That legendary super saiyan would always freak you out at least a little bit, no matter if you were stronger or not. Taking a breath to relax your startled nerves, you looked him in the eyes as the saiyan pride and bravery came back to you. 

"Nah. I'm not telling you shit." You smirked at him as you crossed your arms. "Maybe you can find him yourself." 

You turned and began to fly away, but you knew that he wasn't going to let you off with that. You could feel him charge his power and turned just in time to catch his fist as he attacked you. 

The Supreme Kai of Time put a spell over Conton City so that whenever people began to fight they'd automatically be teleported somewhere away from the city. And that spell even worked against people as strong as Broly. Instantly you were in some wasteland far from Conton City. You jumped back away from him, glad you could fight him without having to worry about bystanders.

Broly came at you aggressively, punches and kicks that could probably kill someone weak enough. You dodged and blocked every one. It almost felt like training, then you remembered. You were supposed to have your day off. But this oaf had you fighting. That was enough to piss you off.

You shot ki blast right in the middle of his chest, it wasn't going to kill him but it did put distance between the two of you. 

"You chose the wrong time for your bullshit." You growled as you charged your ki to a peak, transforming you into a super saiyan. 

You charged at him and hit him in the stomach, obviously stunning him. You then kicked him down to the ground below. He crashed into the ground, creating a crater underneath him. Falling down to his level you stood over him with a pissed off glare. 

"I-"

"Not a word." You held up your hand to silence him, making sure to send a quick ki blast next to him so he got your message. "I'm not in the mood for it. It's my day off, and I'm dealing with this." Your voice held warning, with an edge that had very little to do with your transformation. "Bother me in a day or so. We can fight again, but I'm getting my damn break." 

With those words, you returned to normal. The golden blonde hair reverting to its natural state and your teal eyes returning to their e/c eyes. Turning around you flew off so you could treat yourself back in Conton City.

Completely ignorant to the fact that you'd caught the attention of one of the most powerful saiyans left alive. And he was going to take you up on your offer, and he was going to beat you then.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was a bit short, but I had to finish this thing quickly or else it was going to be deleted. and no i'm not putting my work anywhere else, i feel like a time limit makes me work better and faster.


End file.
